His Favorite
by Akamaru012
Summary: Sasuke is a Sensei and has his own team, which includes the three students Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. One Day Sakura asks her Sensei which one of them is his favorite! It surprises the three and the reasons why! Sasuke's POV SasuNaru


His Favorite

Sasuke's POV

I was sitting under the tree waiting for my team; I was always the first one here. The sun was still rising for it was still early and I was not tired. My eyes were closed and it looked like I was sleeping but I was not, just thinking.

I looked at my clock; my team would be here any minute. This means a headache will be coming soon too. My team consists of one girl and two boys. The girl was the worst! She always flirted with me shamelessly not noticing that I was pissed off. I hate her the most! Her hair never seemed natural to me; I mean it is pink! Her eyes did not help either! The bright greenness bugs me!

The other boy…well…I do not like him. He does not like me back though. He is always talking about how the other boy and I do not have penises! He can really piss me off at times! It makes me even more pissed that people say he kind of looks like me! I mean we look very different! Ok…we both have black hair and the same eyes but still…Stupid Artist…

The last boy is annoying and loud…he is the Dobe. He is always trying to pick a fight with me but I always win. He is always complaining and saying he will become the next Hokage, which I can believe. The boy is so short, shorter than anyone his age! I love making fun of him for that and other things. He is also the little kitsune, yup, a cute little fox but you did not hear that from me…The artist boy is always hanging with him; I think the first boy has a crush on him! Well he had better not do anything to him…I mean…I do not care…

"Sasuke-Sensei!" I hear a shrill voice yell, I knew who exactly it was, yup, my fangirl, Sakura "Sasuke-Sensei!" she shouts again

"HN" Is my reply as always

"You look so nice today Sasuke-Sensei!" She tells me while blushing

"HN" I say again

"Hello Sakura!" A loud voice hollers

I look over to see the blonde Naruto running towards us. He is the Dobe I was talking about before. Next to him was Sai, the damn artist.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura asks him with an annoyed tone

"Well after practice, do what to go on a date?" Naruto asks her, Sai and I both roll our eyes…wait no! We did not just do the same thing! We are not the same!

"No! Never! I am going to go out to eat with Sasuke-Sensei tonight!" She shouts angrily at the boy, wait, when did I agree or when did she ask?

"But…" Naruto whined

"No! Now shut up!" Sakura shouts again, Sai glared at the girl and I did too, no, we did not do the same thing…darn it…

"Just give up Naruto…" I hear Sai whisper to the depressed Naruto, I agreed…he was too good for her… "We can go on a date instead." Wait! What did Sai just say? No! He better not be asking Naruto on a date!

"What?" Naruto shrieks, Sai just grins at him, "Sorry, but no!" Naruto tells him making me grin…no smirk…Uchihas do not smile or grin…

"So Sasuke-Sensei! What are we doing today?" Sakura asks me cheerfully with blush…I want to throw-up now…

"Training…You guys will be learning a new jutsu." I tell them as I stand up, Naruto cheered, Sakura smiled, and Sai just gave me a blank look. I decided to tease Naruto a bit before we began, "Careful Naruto, this may be too hard for you…" I say walking over to Naruto and poking him in forehead

"Shut up you Teme!" He yells at me

"Never talk to Sasuke-Sensei like that!" Sakura yells hitting Naruto in the back of the head

"Let's just get this over with…" Sai says grabbing Naruto's hand and walking past me shooting me a glare, this kid really hates me.

------------------------Later that day-----------------------------------------------

"This is so hard!" Naruto whines

"Shut up! It is so easy!" Sakura yells at Naruto since he was the only one who could not do it

"Naruto let me help you." Sai smiles walking over to Naruto

This whole time, I have been sitting under a tree watching them; this jutsu was complicated so it did not surprise me that Naruto could not do it, which is why I said a while ago that it might be too hard. I watched Sai try to help Naruto but it did no good.

"Enough today!" I shout to them

"Alright Sensei! Stupid Naruto here could not do the jutsu though…pathetic…" Sakura tells me like a know-it-all

"Sakura…" Naruto whines, Sai just glares at the pink-headed girl

"I will help them." I tell the girl coldly hoping she would not say anything else about the little kitsune

"Before we go sensei, I have a question!" Sakura shouts cheerfully

"No, I will not go out with you..." I tell her annoyed since she asks the question after every training time

"That is not it but…" She says a little disappointed

"I'll go out with you Sakura." Naruto tells her even though he already tried asking her out

"No!" Sakura cries out in anger at the poor boy

"Just ask the question Sakura…" I was getting pissed, I mean she yelled at _my_ kitsune, yes, I said _my _kitsune not Sai's but mine, and she is wasting my time

"Alright!" She perks up, "Who is your favorite on our team?"

"What?" I asked a little surprised; I mean this was unexpectedly

"Who do you like better? _Me, _**Naruto, **or Sai?" She says her name in a way that meant 'you know you like me the best!' and Naruto's name like 'you know you hate him'; she did not do anything with Sai's name. She then put her finger to her mouth blushing as if she was trying to be cute

It did not take me long to answer, "Naruto of course." I tell her with a proud smirk

"WHAT?" They all shout in unison

"You are lying! Stop playing with us Sasuke-Sensei!" Sakura cries out

"Nope, I am not lying." I said again with the proud smirk

"Why?" Sakura cries again this time tears started up in her eyes

"Because he is so much fun to play with…and is so cute…" My smirk grew

"Noooo!!!!" Sakura shrieks for her Sasuke liked someone better than her. She then ran away, back to her home to cry her eyes out

I should have told her that a long time ago…I looked over to the too boys to find Naruto pale and Sai glaring daggers at me. I knew that boy was going to be pissed. "Well, it is getting late. Naruto, you stay so I can help you with the jutsu. Sai, go home."

"No, I am _going_ to stay." Sai says still glaring at me

"Yes, that is an order from your sensei." I sneer at the boy; he knew he could not go against his sensei

The boy growled, "Fine…but if you do anything to him…"

I just smirked

As the boy left, he smiled at Naruto and told him to be careful. "All right… Lets get started."

----------------About 2 hours later when Naruto learned the jutsu------------------------------

"I think we are done for tonight…" I tell the tired out young boy standing by me

"Finally…." Naruto says exhausted

"If you want, you can have some dinner at my house…"

"That is alright…I am not…" He was not able to finish for his stomach began to growl in hunger

I smirked, "Come on…" I began to walk away from the training ground knowing the little kitsune was fallowing me

---------------My House (Sasuke's House) --------------------------------------------------

We had finished eating and I, of course, being the nice person I am, invited to stay over for the night. It was quite dangerous for him to be outside at this time of night anyways. The young blonde was staying in one of the guest rooms close to mine.

As I walked by the room, I noticed he was looking at one of my jutsu scrolls. I smirked and walked into the room. "I see you picked one of my better jutsus."

"This one looks pretty cool but so complicated!" He pouts, he looks so fuckable right now…I mean he is sitting on the bed with one of my T-shirts on (for pajamas) pouting with those cute lips!

"Let me pick an easier one for you." I say as I walk over to the shelf that was in the room, I kept all my scrolls in here, "here, see if this one is good." I sit next to the boy and hand him a scroll

"Thanks!" He says with a giant grin

-----------------Silence--------------

"Hey Sensei…" The blonde randomly speaks out

"Yes Dobe?" I ask knowing what he was about to do

"Do not call me that you Teme!" He shouts at me pouting again

"You should not call your sensei that…" I smirk

"You should not call your student that either…" He growls still pouting

"Well, what did you want?" I start to wonder since he did interrupt the silence a second ago

"I was wondering if you were telling the truth that I was your favorite." The little kitsune questions me

"I was not lying…" I tell the boy

"Why?" He questions me again as he looks over to me

"Why you ask? I said it before, you are just so fun to make fun of (same things as "play with") and cute I guess…also…" I look into his eyes as I lower my face to his

"Also…What?" He inquiries blushing

"This!" I say softly before crashing my lips onto his making him yelp

I knew this surprised him at first but he softened up. He soon kissed back which surprised me for I thought he was going to freak out but he did not. I licked the bottom of his lip wanting entrance. He allowed it but fought for dominance, which of course he lost like always. We stopped for air pulling apart. "See why?" I asked

"No really…" He says back

"You really are a Dobe…" I tell the adorable blonde shaking my head

"Do not call me that you Tem…" My lips crashing onto his once more interrupted him

I stopped again and pushed him down onto the bed smirking at the wide-eyed boy now bellow me. "Here is a different reason…"

The boy blushed madly with his eyes still wide. I moved my mouth to his once more loving his taste. My hand found its way under the boy's shirt. I knew this was one night this boy and I will never forget…I wonder what Sai will think…

----------------------The next morning--------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-Sensei!" I hear the young girl call; she seemed to be over the fact that I like Naruto better than her

"How did the idiot do with the jutsu? Did he figure out how to do it?" Sakura asks like a snob

"He did _great_ last night…" I tell her not mentioning how he really did last night…

"Where is he?" She wonders

"Yes, where is Naruto?" Sai questions as he walks up behind Sakura glaring at me intensely

"His legs would not carry him this morning. (1)" I smirk at my own remark

"Why?" Sai growls at me knowing what happened

"He used too much chakra I guess…poor guy." I state acting all innocent, truth be told…I am not innocent and neither is _my_ little kitsune.


End file.
